The invention relates to a two-part medical instrument, comprising a first part having a peg and a second part having a peg receiver, wherein first part and second part are connected to one another by a peg/peg receiver connection and the first part is made of a plastics material.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,648 a clamping implement is known, which comprises two handle levers, wherein seated integrally on one handle lever is a peg stud of a quartered or three-prong segmental structure. Seated on the peg stud is a head, which is subdivided in segments in continuation of the peg stud segments.